


Back to Fix the Wrong

by LuN4T3



Series: To Define Freedom [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, FGoD, Implied Death, Mild Language, Other, Past Suicide Attempts, angst with fluff, more tags might be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuN4T3/pseuds/LuN4T3
Summary: Error is back. Sure, he missed what was his, but not the place, thank you so much.FGoD or Forced God of Destruction Error belongs to Harrish6!
Series: To Define Freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Falling Into A Different Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593080) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 



> Yes, it was a cliffhanger, and I had more ideas for this! So I’m back! With more stuff! Yay!

Of course, his happiness didn’t last forever. Of course, he had to be dragged back to his personal  _** hell ** _ . Well, it’s not like he believed that it’s possible to stay where he was. So it’s stupid to grief about it, right? It was all a fever dream. Blinking at the somewhat foreign place, Error sat up and tilted his skull at the monochrome skeleton staring at him. Maybe Nightmare poisoned him again... and somehow kidnapped him? He flinched when the other literally ran out of the door. 

Sighing, he stretched out his hand — only to froze at the familiar sight. A somewhat frantic check confirmed that yes, his body is nearly transparent, and there was no pain. Fascinated by the miracle, he thanked whoever granted him MERCY. One he didn’t expect to be given to him. One he thought he didn’t deserve. If coming back to this hell was the catch, he was fine with that.

Now satisfied, he reached out for the codes and blinked at what he was seeing. It seemed that the balance had finally tipped while he was out. The multiverse at the verge of collapsing. He opened the portal to an AU by pure habit, and huffed. He _**KNOWS**_ that nobody wants him. It was clear that they only wanted Creation. So why bother? Glaring at the portal, he jumped when two figures ran into the room. Right, he forgot he was in the castle.

“...Error?” Hearing his name, he raised an brow bone at the weird tone. It’s like he missed him or something. Which was just ridiculous, because no one would be _**THAT**_ fond of him. “Hi, Nightmare.” Well, it seems like his voice is clear of glitch. _I_ _ feel like I used all of my none existent luck today. _ With an amused smirk, he glanced at the door - which was occupied by the rest of the gang - and it turned into a frown. They looked like they were about to cry. Or is he just seeing things? He sighed before closing the still opened portal. 

As if that was the cue, Nightmare twitched like he stopped himself at the last second, and grabbed his still frozen group with the tentacles to make sure they couldn’t run to him. He smiled. It’s SOUL warming to see his people being thoughtful about him. 


	2. To Be Lucky for Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is getting confused — He/him/his usually refers to Error unless stated otherwise. I’ll try to make it more clear.

They were talking about some things when Nightmare twitched — the spike of Negativity in the dying AUs couldn’t be enjoyed when it means death is getting closer. Motion too subtle to be noticed except for Error. “Do you want me to stop it?” He asked abruptly, ignoring the other’s confused expressions as he stared directly into the teal eye light. When the goopy skeleton broke the eye contact without saying anything, he sighed. Sure, he was tired of killing and destroying, but the peaceful times - dream or not- made him itch. Standing up with a smirk, he re-opened the portal and moved through before anyone could say something. 

Hearing the faint sound of portal closing, he sighed again while glancing at his surroundings. He was in a copy of a quite foreign AU. It wasn’t that surprising to know that Squid made something new, so he simply started to do his “job”. He knew he had to move faster if he wanted to keep the Multiverse from self destruction. However, it somehow managed to survive until his arrival while the AUs collided with each other, only effecting thousands that were around them. He was sure that it would be long dead around a week or so because of the sheer amount of them, and he has been unconscious for a long while.

If this AU wasn’t so close to Nightmare’s hideout, he would’ve never been here. No, if it weren’t for his people, then he would’ve been watching the Multiverse slowly crumble to nothing. Hoping it will end all. Breaking out of his thoughts, he glanced around the now empty underground. It seemed like his body was moving on autopilot due to how long he had to do this exact same thing. Normally that fucking Squid would be here with the idiot of a guardian, but apparently they were too busy to figure out this chaos with their non existent brains. How _**pathetic**_.

With the code destroyed, the Copy started to crumble, places disappearing into the Void. One down, so many more to go. He bowed his head in respect before moving to the next one on his list. Well, if they don’t show up, he was more than content with it. The faster he could finish, the longer he could be alone doing whatever he wants to do. He was curious and a little worried about Blueberry, more than worried about Charas, wanted to see what happened in Undernovela, and most importantly, check the Anti-Void. He was very possessive of what few things he had, after all. 

( A few days later — )

With the Multiverse somewhat stabilized, he was finally able to do what he wanted. He visited the Charas and Blueberry - he had to make sure none of them were harmed - much to their surprise. It was so foreign to see people who would cry in relief because he was alive, but it also sent warmth across his ugly SOUL. He still couldn’t understand why anyone would care about him, though he said nothing about the matter. He also caught up with Undernovela — after checking that all of his stuff was still there, of course. He was so into it that he didn’t even notice the absence of Voices until he finished watching the “episodes”.Well, it seemed like Luck was still on his side. How interesting.


End file.
